


月下影

by 和音 (yukimura_haruka)



Series: 桑田碧海 [1]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari, 彩雲國物語
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimura_haruka/pseuds/%E5%92%8C%E9%9F%B3
Summary: 一開始，這只是一個男主想太平無事，但半路殺出個女主攪風攪雨的故事。一開始，這只是一個女主想報仇雪恨，但面前多出個男主礙手礙腳的故事。後來，變成了邊復仇邊談情……啊不，探討人生意義的故事。再後來，世界末日來了。男主女主在拯救世界？才怪。本文于2007年首發在百度茈靜蘭吧、彩雲國物語吧，後同步在晉江文學城連載，沒想到一坑就是十年以上。由於百度貼吧將2017年以前的貼全部屏蔽，以及晉江文學城的審核政策導致章節被鎖，於是將此文遷移到此。由於AO3沒有分卷模式，因此增加系列標題《桑田碧海》，幾個部分歸入此系列。上部《月之傷》更名《月下影》，這是個人趣味。AO3版本《月下影》、《燕歸來》將增加序章，也可能增添一些以前因為各種原因沒有寫出來或者以前沒有多想的細節。本文連載時原作尚未完結，文中一些設定與原作有出入，如紅家三兄弟的年齡、某個角色早早去世、某些角色遲遲沒有去世、紫重華的名字問題（不知道以後會不會再搞個番外補完一下）。姑且當平行世界？閱讀順序：《月下影》、《夜漫漫》、《燕歸來》原創女主角警告，大量原創角色警告，角色結局跟原作完全不一樣警告。如果覺得本文好看，原作雪乃紗衣有最大的功勞；如果覺得本文不好看，這個鍋我背好了。本故事純屬虛構，如有雷同實屬巧合。2019.10.23：明明第一部分很早以前就修改過一次，為什麼搬運的時候就是管不住手呢……





	1. 序

千年以前，遙遠的過去，蒼玄王與蒼遙姬率領彩八仙驅逐世間的魑魅魍魎，在廣袤的土地上建立起了國家。時至今天，被後人稱為彩雲國的這個國家已延續了千年盛世，此後亦將延續下去。

「真的是這樣嗎？」烏鴉盯著眼前的青年，眼睛裏閃動著光彩。

「不是的。」青年痛苦地回答。

他過去沒有感受到幸福，現在眼中所見的亦並非盛世。

光彩之下，是腐臭，是屍山血海。

盛世一直在，衰草隨風散。

他們永遠記得那就是盛世。

「無論如何，你將我放出牢籠。」光芒包裹住烏鴉，烏鴉化作人類之姿，「我將助你為王，亦許諾幫助你的子嗣一次。你還有什麼願望嗎？」

最後一滴鮮血沿著劍鋒滑落。

「吾願盛世長存，永無禍亂。」

「人類真是無可救藥啊。」

誰都沒有看到，王座上血跡斑斑，王座下屍橫遍野。

宮墻內外，盛世依舊。

「你想坐上那個位置嗎？」老人注視著王的子嗣。

「如果那樣能讓劉輝過得好點的話。」王子冷漠地回答，指尖拂過莫邪干將的劍鞘。

「除了六王子，其他一切毫無價值嗎？」

王子沒有回答。

老人的眼神變得冰冷。

不久之後，那位王子消失於風雪裏。

「人類真是無可救藥啊。」他注視著病榻上再無呼吸的王，低聲重複過去之言。

無數人對王座趨之若鶩，無數人懷有各種各樣的願望，可是誰都沒有想起蒼玄王和蒼遙姬最初的意圖。

「如果建立起國家，人們能生活得更好，那就建一個吧。」

「如果這個國家無法讓人們生活得更好，那這個國家就算不存在也沒有關係。」

沒有必要想起來，因為一直都是盛世。

炫目的光芒使人無法看見陰影，短暫的晨曦使人忘記漫漫長夜。一遍又一遍……

「幫幫他們吧。」最年幼的王子拉住他的衣袖，「我不要再有人餓死了。」

「假如你想阻止這一切，你應該坐上王座。」

無數人對王座趨之若鶩，無數人懷有各種各樣的願望，只有最年幼的王子始終不情願登上這個國家的頂點。在他的眼眸裏，那個王座從來不是流光溢彩。然而，他必須成為新的王，將盛世延續下去，別無選擇。

朝來暮去，斗轉星移。宮墻內外，歌舞升平。

刺耳的笛聲猛然穿透窗紙，鑽進年輕國王的耳朵裏。他從睜開眼，只覺四肢無法動彈。

傳說中的「鬼壓床」。

那是漫長又痛苦的噩夢。

哭嚎、怒罵、尖叫、呻吟……雜音不絕於耳。

火焰、灰燼、焦黑的書稿、染血的畫卷、折斷的毛筆、入獄的學者、受刑的畫師、流淚的少女……哀鴻遍野，血流成河。

整個世界轉瞬歸於寂靜，慘景煙消雲散。他回到熟悉的大殿，注視著在批閱奏折的自己。奏折漸漸堆積如山，底下流淌出黑色的污濁之血。

一切皆是夢，窗外依舊陽光明媚。

「真是個好天氣呢。」老人瞇眼凝眸皚皚白雪，那是一夜風雪留下的痕跡。

這樣的風雪有許多許多，人們卻只想記下過後的銀裝素裹和將來綻放的華美櫻花。

宮墻內外，盛世依舊。

光輝總能掩藏好陰影，猶如冰雪總能掩藏好屍臭。

終年不化的冰雪下，是無數攀山者的屍體。從山麓的一邊到另一邊，已經只剩下她們二人。

她握住另一個她的手，在手掌上寫字：「從這裏開始，我東行，你南行。我會堅持到貴陽的，所以你也堅持下去，取道藍州走水路來找我。」

「可是，阿月……」

「沒事的，待到櫻花綻放時我們就能重逢。」

山路遙遙，世途卻比懸崖峭壁更兇險。

誰不希望，一切皆是夢，離散的親人總能重逢。

枝頭積雪墜落，三足烏鴉振翅騰飛，一根黑色羽毛無聲落在腳印裏。

越過雲端，越過滄海，越過生死，三足烏鴉盤旋、滑翔，最終緩緩停在黑衣男子的手臂上。男子盯著烏鴉的雙瞳，仿佛通過那雙眼睛能看到烏鴉曾經見證過的事物。

為了解放他的同伴，巫女喝下封印記憶和靈力的藥湯，渡過忘川踏入輪迴道。那是他最後一次見到那位手持紅傘的巫女，最後一次見證她與天命搏鬥。那真是一場災難，激烈得連熬製湯藥的女官也被捲入忘川的巨浪中。

這樣精彩的故事，為什麼就流傳不進人間呢？

逆天而行，想必是令人討厭之事。

所有的事都未如巫女所願，但她總能在命運的「堅壁」上開鑿出「缺口」。那個「缺口」始終無法愈合。

空空如也的「容器」在何時產生了感情？

熾熱、激烈，但染上了污穢。

她將摧毀「堅壁」？或是成為「堅壁」的一部分？

他對這些都不感興趣。與留在王宮的同伴相比，他是如此厭倦人間。即使不曾移開視線，他想要尋找的終究只有那位紅傘巫女。

「也許因為這樣，她才對我敬而遠之吧？」

三足烏鴉歪起頭，眨了眨眼。

他抬起手臂，繼續對烏鴉說：「去吧，去找你曾經的同伴。」

三足烏鴉扇動翅膀，再次騰空飛翔。

黃昏之主這次不是讓它去尋找那位巫女。它著實有些訝異，暗忖著自己的主人是不是準備讓天下大亂，迫使巫女親自回去找他。不過，在它眼裏，即使主人不干涉，這天下也未如人類想像的那麼花團錦簇。身處陽界和黃昏的交界處，它聽到過太多哀嚎和悲泣。那些亡魂踏入輪迴道，懷抱悔恨喝下忘川姬的藥湯，前塵往事轉瞬一場空，回到人間又再重複相同的錯誤。

「這根本就是懲罰嘛。」三足烏鴉停在枝頭，貴陽的街景一覽無餘。

街上人們既看不見三足烏鴉，也聽不見它的腹誹，兀自走著他們自己的路。

隆冬的清晨，花街柳巷剛結束了一夜的歡宴，靜謐的路上多是匆匆離開妓樓的登徒子。桓娥樓的牌匾下，幾個未及笄的少女拄著笤帚偷懶，嘰嘰喳喳地聊著千里之外的事。

「你從碧州來的？」

「太久不記得了，我對被賣到這裏之前的事沒有什麽印象。」

「哎喲，我聽說那邊現在可亂了，我們被賣到這裏其實也挺好的。」

「你咋知道那麼遠的地方發生什麽事？」

「昨天來喝酒的官府大爺說的嘛。他們說碧州州府的百姓到處燒殺搶掠，完全不把官府放在眼內，官兵每天鎮壓都鎮壓不過來。」

「哦？他們吃飽了撐著啊？」

「我倒是聽說大畫師碧幽谷當面斥駡州牧搜刮民脂民膏，寧願折了畫筆，都不給他畫賀壽圖。」

「才不是呢，官府的人說這碧幽谷表面清高，實則謀著那州牧的位置。這碧家也是一團糟，那直系小姐也不知道被誰蠱惑，竟也支持起了那些刁民，有說她還委身給帶頭鬧事的頭子，嘿嘿……碧家現任宗主倒是挺正派，知道這件事之後，當眾掌摑……」

「我看你們才是吃飽了撐著！」一個大姐頭模樣的女子終結了這群少女的閒暇時光。

女孩們一鬨而散，桓娥樓門前只剩下掃雪的聲音。

三足烏鴉舉起一隻爪子，百無聊賴地整理自己的羽毛。

時間緩緩流逝，遠處傳來有節律的腳步聲，三足烏鴉抬頭迎著晨光遠眺，只見身穿戎裝的青年男子從容走過街巷。那男子看上去年近三十，髮色淺淡，容貌俊朗，身材挺拔。若是被剛才那群小姑娘瞧見，怕是免不了被圍追堵截，好求得個贖身「上岸」。

驀然，男子停下腳步，仰頭凝眸樹梢。不知道是不是錯覺，三足烏鴉感到男子的目光落在自己身上。投來的目光是冰冷的，冷得它渾身羽毛都要豎起來。

正當它猶豫是否要離開之際，街角處傳來輕快的腳步聲，一名紅衣少女朝那男子快步趕來。這少女充其量只能說長得清秀端正，男子的眼神卻是瞬間變得柔情似水。

「這麼冷的天，怎麼這個時候出來？」男子關切地問。

「來接你啊。」少女爽朗地笑著說。

「謝謝。」男子的唇角微微上揚，話音中略帶喜悅，「我們趕緊回去吧，別讓邵可大人擔心。」

「嗯！」

二人並肩而行，少女隨意地訴說著家中之事，男子則不動聲色地回眸眺望枝頭。目光中的溫情蕩然無存，取而代之的是冷若冰霜。這一刻，三足烏鴉非常確定他能夠看見自己。

那是不祥之兆，那是死亡之征。

所有人都如此確信，這個男人也一樣。

三足烏鴉瞇起眼，凝視漸行漸遠的背影。晨光鋪滿街巷，炊煙裊裊升騰，房舍間流淌出歡聲笑語。

無論滄海桑田，無論經歷多少災厄，這片土地上的人們總能迎來盛世，總能感受到幸福。無論是否有人見過三足烏鴉，無論每天多少人踏上黃泉路，這盛世總能如活著之人所願，總能將痛苦和腐臭留給黃昏之國。

這人間，每一個時代皆是黃金時代，每一頁歷史均記滿讚歌，一如它的名字——彩雲國。


	2. 再見

春風拂過街巷，櫻花散落，似是紅霧彌漫。所謂春寒料峭，即使櫻花開了，風中依然夾雜著絲絲寒意。

一般人很難想象，在繁華王都中有一座破落大宅「屹立」多年，而這座大宅竟然屬於權傾朝野的貴族紅家。寒風竄進墻洞，毫無阻攔地穿堂而過，光禿禿的櫻花樹枝搖搖曳曳。這淒涼景象對於住在宅邸裏的人而言早已習以為常，倒是同樣來自高門大戶的藍楸瑛每次拜訪都感覺慘不忍睹。

無論是紅家本家的接濟，還是藍將軍的同情，住在這裏的人顯然都不太在意。真正讓他們在意的是，藍楸瑛夜間登門的意圖。

「公事？還要晚上才能辦？」靜蘭和秀麗異口同聲，二人臉上均是狐疑的表情。

「哎，這麽驚訝幹嘛？晚上就不能辦公事啊？」楸瑛卻是氣定神閑地喝著茶。

靜蘭斜眼看楸瑛，冷淡地道：「也不用扯上我們吧？」

楸瑛放下茶杯，直陳利害：「秀麗小姐這次被指派完成任務，你總不想你家大小姐在捉拿犯人時有什麽三長兩短的吧？」

「我去就是了。」靜蘭討厭被威脅，若隔壁就是護城河，他定會毫不猶豫地將對方捆起來扔進去。話雖如此，跟秀麗有關係的，他就無法拒絕。

夜間的花街柳巷燈火通明，隨風飄來的酒氣裏混雜著歡笑聲、歌樂聲。若仔細傾聽，還能分辨出當中男女間的調情之言。

三人停在桓娥樓前，靜蘭臉色越發難看。他本已不滿楸瑛讓秀麗夜晚出門，如今還是來「這種」地方，更是萬分不悅。

「藍將軍，你沒有搞錯吧？」秀麗皺起眉，懷疑地看著楸瑛，「捉拿碧州暴亂的犯人居然要到花街？」

靜蘭冷笑一聲，說：「八成是他想來。」

「咳咳。我現在沒有那閑工夫。」楸瑛當即反駁，一臉不服。剛才到紅府之前，他才被絳攸挖苦了一通，想不到現在又被靜蘭嘲諷一番。

「現在沒有，等一下就有了。」靜蘭依舊冷笑，朝楸瑛投去鄙夷的目光。

「難道犯人就不能去花街啊？」楸瑛一不留神，差點被腳下石頭絆倒。

「你們看。」秀麗指著桓娥樓對面的一座樓，「這家裝潢挺新的，比桓娥樓還要熱鬧。是要跟胡蝶姐打對台啊？」

「那座是薔薇館，嚴格來說也算是我的生意。」此時，秀麗口中的胡蝶笑意盈盈地來到眾人面前，「那裏的事務雖不全是我打理，不過你們要去的話我也可以打個折扣。今晚運氣好的話，說不定可以見到花魁哦。」

「哈，哈哈。」秀麗尷尬地笑著，「不用客氣……」

「要，當然要了。」楸瑛打斷了秀麗的話，順帶把怒火快要攻心的靜蘭也無視掉，「還請胡蝶小姐帶路。」

靜蘭暗覺事有蹊蹺，強忍著怒氣問：「你這是哪門子的公事？怎麽可能會叫作為文官的秀麗小姐去捉拿犯人？」

「我實話實說好了」楸瑛壓低聲音，煞有介事地答，「因為不想打草驚蛇，所以才求秀麗小姐來的，而且有人也想趁機為難秀麗小姐。」

薔薇館雕欄畫棟，內部裝飾清新淡雅，像極了文人墨客的居所。不過，妓樓依然是妓樓，風情萬種的女子穿梭往來，不時對楸瑛和靜蘭投送秋波。

靜蘭瞥一眼雅座，只見當中不少達官顯貴。有些他曾在宮中遇到過，當時三句不離仁義道德，此刻沉浸於少女的懷抱裏。那些小姑娘看上去比秀麗還要年輕一些。

真是個令人不舒服的地方。

「這一次的花魁可是很特別的哦。」胡蝶帶著眾人穿過人群，來到了大廳的最前面。只需稍稍擡頭，便可以清楚地看見二樓露台上的景物。

「難道我們這次來只是為了……」秀麗已經被周圍奇怪的目光看得渾身不自在。

喧囂的大廳此時稍稍安靜了一些，人們的目光都聚焦到了二樓。

果然，花魁的確是與眾不同。她面無表情，看上去是十足的冷美人。除了有著花魁應有的美貌外，她還帶有一種特別的氣質，與「這種」地方極為不相稱的氣質——高貴不可褻玩，優雅而不妖媚。比起飽受風塵浸染的女子，她更像大家閨秀。

「是她？！」秀麗失聲叫道。

「咦？你認識她？」楸瑛微微一楞。如果說靜蘭去過這裏還說得過去，但是秀麗也認識那花魁就不尋常了。

「當然，我不會認錯的。一定是幽菀！」秀麗對自己的記憶頗為自信，「雖然只是三年前萍水相逢，不過她給我的印象很深。可是……她怎麽可能是青樓女子？」

「怎麽可能……」靜蘭心中的震驚不亞於秀麗，雖然濃抹換掉了淡妝，華美換掉了清麗，可氣質依然，眼前的女子定是三年前所見之人。

「幽菀？」楸瑛重複了一遍名字，神情變得嚴肅，「在碧州暴亂中失蹤的碧家直系千金也叫幽菀。」

「那麽……她該不會就是碧家小姐吧？」秀麗半信半疑，轉頭望向胡蝶。

胡蝶向秀麗「潑」了一盆冷水：「是不是我不確定。可以確定的是，薔薇館的花魁叫霜月。」

「問一下就可以知道了。」楸瑛說著，邁步就要上樓。

胡蝶搖搖頭，繼續道：「霜月不能說話，恐怕她回答不了你。」

「不能說話……」靜蘭再次仰望二樓的霜月。一模一樣，同樣的外貌，同樣的氣質，同樣……不能說話。

的確，從出場至今，霜月沒有說過一句話，所有的答話都有站在她身邊的薔薇館負責人代勞。

「霜月很受歡迎啊。」秀麗環視四周，但見達官貴人們不斷打量著霜月，目光中流露出邪意，競相出價請霜月相陪，「那樣的人要是要跟那些人上……哎……太可惜了……」

「放心。」胡蝶拍拍秀麗的肩膀，「你以為要請花魁這麽容易啊。人家霜月還是賣藝不賣身的，即使是請她吹一曲的價格也不是所有人都出得起的。」

作為出場的表演，悠揚的旋律在大廳裏流動，笛子悠長和清脆的音色，哀婉的感情撼動著眾人的心弦。的確與煙花之地不符，但對於那些喜歡獵奇的人來說，這更是趨之若鶩的緣由。

「真的是你。」靜蘭不禁想。

那一支水晶笛便是最好的證明，笛子中間有一道裂痕，顯然是折斷過再接上的。四年前的冬天，是他看著水晶笛折斷；三年前的夏天，是他看著那血絲滲過那斷裂笛……

這時，楸瑛業已疾步沖上了二樓，來到霜月身邊：「看來，我已經發現策劃碧州暴亂的主謀了。」

頃刻間，大廳一片喧嘩。這些貴族子弟一擲千金都難有機會走進花魁的一丈範圍內，楸瑛卻是就這麼衝上去，完全是「犯規」之舉。

幾乎同時，胡蝶攔在霜月前面，厲聲道：「怎麽說這裏都是我的地方，要抓人至少也得先跟我說清楚。來這裏的客人不是官吏便是貴族子弟，嚇著他們麻煩可就大了。」

靜蘭掃一眼霜月，指出了不合理之處：「你是說一個能夠煽動暴亂的女子會淪落風塵？」

楸瑛俯瞰樓下那些驚詫的人們，並沒有回答。

「各位，抱歉。」胡蝶見楸瑛神情篤定，惟有道，「薔薇館今晚提早打烊，若要尋歡，請移玉步到對面桓娥樓。」

人流漸稀，人群盡散。看著如此突兀的變化，霜月的臉上依然是那樣的波瀾不驚，不知是嚇著了，還是鎮定自若。她漠然地看著眾客人都各自離開後，緩緩地轉過身，目光落在了靜蘭等人身上。

楸瑛回過頭，手按在劍柄上：「霜月小姐，你還是束手就擒吧。策動暴亂是大罪。」

霜月的嘴角鉤起一道弧，手指拂過侍女手中的胭脂盒，在欄桿上寫道：「既然是大罪，你還叫我束手就擒？未免太可笑了吧？」

她沒有否認她就是犯人。

靜蘭微微皺了一下眉頭：「抓捕確實需要證據。」

「就憑她手中有裂痕的笛子。」楸瑛絲毫沒有放鬆，銳利的目光始終落在霜月身上，「暴亂當日，碧家的新任宗主親眼看見，幕後主使者是一名手執著這樣一支水晶笛的女子。」

霜月蔑視地笑了，走上前將水晶笛塞到秀麗的手中，而後寫道：「你知道犯人的相貌嗎？現在水晶笛在這位小姐手上，她是不是也是犯人？」

楸瑛無言以對。的確，他從來不知道犯人的樣子，甚至連高矮肥瘦也不清楚。

胡蝶同樣沒有退讓的意思：「如果沒有足夠的證據證明霜月就是你們官府要逮捕的人，就請你們先回吧。另外，今晚造成的損失我翌日會叫官府賠償的，你們最好叫有關的人準備好銀兩。」

就這樣不歡而散，秀麗等人只得無功而回。

「你真的不是幽菀？」走過霜月的身邊時，靜蘭不禁輕聲問。

霜月碧綠的眼眸裏掠過一絲遲疑，但是瞬間就歸於淡漠。她只是平靜地笑著，微微點一下頭。


	3. 曇花一現

碧州發生暴亂驚動朝野，大殿內人聲鼎沸。

「聖上，暴亂的百姓藉口州牧苛捐雜稅、管轄著書作畫，大肆破壞官府和貴族宅邸，殺害、打傷眾多衙役侍衛……」

「聖上，他們必定是為了謀朝篡位，捉拿案犯刻不容緩啊。」

「懇請聖上出兵平叛，並將相關人等處以極刑。」

劉輝默默注視著朝臣，當中沒有碧珀明的身影。因為碧家直系千金牽扯其中，這位本該前途無限的青年已經被禁止參加朝議，在宮中只能幹些雜活。劉輝想起了去年冬天做的噩夢。他不斷自問，事實上果真盡如他們所說嗎？又或是，總有些人想從中獲利？

「請諸位安靜。」他知道無法一直猶豫不決，那麼現今能做的便是將此事交給絕不會做出指鹿為馬之事的人，「朕已經將捉拿案犯的事交給藍將軍辦理了。至于查案方面藍將軍一人恐怕……」

「所以，查案一事，臣昨天交代紅禦史辦理。」禦史台的葵皇毅輕描淡寫地接過劉輝的話。

劉輝自然是信任秀麗的，但在個人立場上難免對葵皇毅「蓄意刁難」心生不滿。他是不准備給對方面子了，詰問道：「不知道這算不算先斬後奏？」

皇毅面無表情，仿佛是鐵了心要將秀麗推入火坑。

「沒問題。」秀麗卻搶先道，似乎並不知道地獄已經近在眼前，「臣定把事情查個水落石出。」

本人已經這麼說，國王也就只能準奏。

傍晚，劉輝趁著閒暇到紅府作客。

「事情就是這樣了，秀麗根本就不應該接這個案件的。」劉輝垂頭喪氣地向靜蘭說著早上事情的始末。

「什麼嘛。」秀麗一臉不服氣，反駁道，「這可是我升遷的大好機會。只要我升遷了，俸祿就會增加，那麽……那麽清雅那傢夥就被我踩在脚下了！」

「這個……小姐……」靜蘭打斷了秀麗的話，「要是找不到犯人的話，你恐怕會被抓住把柄吧？」

秀麗歪起頭，狡黠一笑：「即使我不去查，我想靜蘭你也會因為與幽菀有關自己擅自行動吧。與其是那樣，到不如名正言順好。」

靜蘭微微一楞，隨即搖了搖頭：「她已經說了，她不是幽菀。何况，我怎麽能給小姐增加不必要的麻煩呢？」

「事到如今，我們已經回不了頭了。」劉輝托著腮，嘆了一口氣，「換個角度想，碧州的事交給秀麗也有好處。我還是相信，如果是秀麗的話就一定沒問題的。」

「那當然了。」秀麗的聲音依舊自信滿滿。

翌日下午，天色灰暗，潮濕的空氣充滿大街小巷，春雨似乎即將降下。這種天氣之下，市集依舊熙熙攘攘。秀麗和靜蘭並肩行走於人群裏，繼續討論昨天接下的案子。

「我想還是應該從嫌疑最大的霜月開始。」秀麗若有所思地道。

「嗯。」靜蘭點頭附和，「只是，我們想要再接近她就很難了。」

「啪——」就在二人交談之時，一張木椅從酒樓二層墜下，砸在二人面前。

秀麗吃了一驚，下意識地往靜蘭身邊縮了縮。

「小姐，那不是影月嗎？」細心的靜蘭看到了酒樓上的一個熟悉的身影，那赫然是回貴陽述職的杜影月。

「不對，應該是另一個影月！靜蘭，我們快去看看！」秀麗抬頭往上望，當即察覺影月神態有異。

二人匆忙上到酒樓，眼前場面已是一片混亂，衆客人爭相躲避著失去理智的影月，或者應該說是陽月。

靜蘭擋在秀麗身前，皺起眉道：「奇怪，按理說，即使是陽月也不會完全沒有理智。」

此時大廳內的桌椅有很多已支離破碎，然而陽月似乎沒有停下的意思，舉起了其中一張便朝著秀麗這邊扔。

「小姐！」靜蘭用自己的身體護著秀麗，但陽月如此猛力地砸過來，他要擋的話恐怕免不了受傷。

「哢嚓！」椅子在靜蘭面前碎裂，木塊一下子墜落地板上。

一瞬間，秀麗和靜蘭均楞了一下。夜晚不要說鬼，白天不要說人，他們剛說過的霜月就在他們眼前。

霜月背窗而立，手執長劍。風從窗口吹入，一頭及腰長髮流淌著暗紫色光澤，手中利刃泛起詭異的綠光。

「發生什麽事了？」秀麗拉住酒樓的掌櫃問道。

「那……那個女的……是爲一個……一個宴會表演的。」掌櫃被那嚇人的場面震住了，說起話來結結巴巴的，「至于……至于那個男的……突……突然發起了瘋來……」

「小姐，請快去找楸瑛，我們沒有辦法穩定場面的。」靜蘭護著秀麗走到樓梯口。

送走秀麗，靜蘭的目光再次回到大廳，恰見陽月拿著一把匕首刺向霜月。

說時遲那時快，清脆的撞擊聲響起，霜月的長劍已架住匕首。緊接著寒光一閃，陽月的匕首輕盈地往下一繞，側身將匕首往前刺。利刃隨即劃破霜月輕薄的羅裳，鮮血頓時染紅了衣袖。

「陽月！」靜蘭手中干將一挺，將陽月的匕首挑飛。

剎那間，霜月來不及收回長劍，利刃掠過靜蘭的手背。陽月動作僵住，接著癱軟在地。

伴隨雷鳴，一道耀眼的閃電劃破蒼穹，傾盆大雨緊隨著閃電而至。一刹那，整個世界水霧充盈。

「小姐……」靜蘭的眉頭微微皺了一下，臉上浮現出擔憂的神色，「現在還是初春，怎麼會有雷暴雨？」

「這是——怎麼一回事？」此時樓梯間傳來話音，來人竟非楸瑛，而是國王兼他的弟弟劉輝。

「楸瑛他有事外出了，這傢夥硬要跟著來。」雖然秀麗一臉的輕鬆，但是從她琥珀色的眸子裏依然可以看出一絲驚惶。

劉輝向內掃視著，酒樓裏淩亂不堪簡直像是地震過後。影月伏在地上，一個花枝招展的女子手執長劍站著，劍刃綠光幽幽，殷紅鮮血緩緩滴落。更觸目驚心的是，女子身後的不遠處躺著幾具胸前鮮血淋漓的尸體，死者全身穿黑衣。

靜蘭將剛才發生的事稍稍說了一遍，而後望向霜月問：「你能解釋一下是怎麽回事嗎？」

霜月一怔，咬著嘴唇搖搖頭，又後退了兩步。

靜蘭朝前一步，欲言又止。他發現自己不知道應該從何處問起。

僵持之際，短促的呼嘯聲劃破空氣，無數箭矢從窗外射入。

「秀麗！」劉輝當即回身保護著秀麗。

霜月頭都沒回，反手揮劍擊落數根箭矢，然而亂箭如雨般密集，她擋格得略顯吃力。靜蘭不慾關鍵人物還沒吐出秘密就死掉，手中干將一劃，全數擋下她視野死角的箭。

「轟隆——」又是一聲驚雷。

「啊啦——」秀麗驚叫，伏在劉輝的懷裡顫抖著。

「小姐？」靜蘭轉身確認秀麗的安危。

二人關心秀麗之際，淒楚的叫喚突如其來。

靜蘭當即回頭，驚見霜月身後趴在地上的黑衣人滿意地垂下手。忽明忽暗的酒樓裡，響起長劍落地的聲音。短劍貫穿了她的身體，前胸、後背血如泉湧。她倒下了，金釵墜地，長髮散亂，碧綠眸子裏映照出靜蘭的身影。

「霜月！」靜蘭上前攬住她的身體，發現她身上的血開始變黑。

霜月張開雙唇，可是吐不出一個字。因為竭力想要說話，胸口不斷起伏，傷口的血流得更加急促。少傾，她的手無力垂下，瞳孔漸漸渙散。她帶著所有秘密離開了人間。

也不知是憐憫或是沒反應過來，直到霜月的體溫流失，靜蘭才緩緩將她放下。他能夠認出來，那雙碧綠眼眸裏，是想要將什麼託付給他的眼神。

「到底是什麼？」他輕聲自言自語。

驀然，翅膀扇動的微響拂過耳畔，三足烏鴉出現在靜蘭的眼角餘光中。他驚詫地轉頭，對上了烏鴉的視線。它默默立在欄杆上，平靜地注視他。

去年冬天回貴陽後，他是那麼小心翼翼地保護著秀麗，唯恐珍視之人被奪去生命。到頭來，倒在他懷裏是另一個女子。

靜蘭暗自苦笑，嘲諷自己的直覺從來沒準確過。他回想起來，首次看見三足烏鴉，是他與母親被流放之時。直到母親人頭落地前，他都以為死期將至的是自己。他奮力抵抗，盡所有手段斬殺刺客，卻忘記回頭看母親一眼。

暴雨逐漸轉化成濛濛的細雨，雨絲在空氣中靜謐地飄散著，仿佛一切又歸于平靜。

酒樓已叫人洗刷乾淨，靜蘭等人先回紅府再行商議。

僻靜的後巷裡，一個身影在緩緩走著。雖然撑著傘，但是雨絲還是沾濕了女子的衣裙。微光中，長髮泛起紫色光澤。

女子停在一堆垃圾前，從裏面抽出了一把長劍，一把散發著幽綠色光芒的劍。迷蒙的空氣中，依稀看到女子白皙的臉頰滑下兩行清液。是雨水？是淚水？

「爲你的付出，他將失去一切。」


	4. 似是故人歸

水霧裊裊，梅雨季節在傾盆的大雨後到來了。景物變得模糊，甚至連真相也是那樣的不明晰。靜蘭坐在窗邊，凝眸院墻腳下的青苔，思緒如斷線風箏越飛越遠。

「影月他說，他是被邀去參加宴會。」秀麗安頓好影月，來到客廳道，「恐怕他喝下酒了。」

靜蘭稍微回過神，蹙眉道：「只是，影月怎麽會被捲進混亂中？從現場看，應該是有人要刺殺霜月。」

劉輝捧著茶杯，答曰：「我派人看過酒樓的物品，發現餐具裏殘留著一種奇怪的物質。不是毒藥，應該……應該說是草藥更準確。」

「會不會是那些草藥使陽月的情緒不穩定？」

秀麗見二人憂心忡忡的樣子，盡量用輕鬆的語氣道：「雖然重要線索斷了，但還是有希望查過水落石出的，放心好了。」

「對了，秀麗，你剛才沒有受驚吧？」劉輝湊近秀麗，順勢轉移話題。

靜蘭起身，離開客廳，沿著曲折的回廊走了一會。

不知道什麽時候起，他已經是一個局外人了，無論是秀麗還是劉輝，仿佛他都只能靜靜的看著，不能幫上一些忙，甚至只能眼睜睜地看著霜月逝去。

雨絲隨著輕柔的春風飄進回廊，然後落在靜蘭的身上、臉上，冰凉冰凉的。他伸出手扶著雕欄，手背上傷口滲出的血已經因爲時間長而凝結了。

「也許，現在的我真的幫不了秀麗……」靜蘭遙望著客廳裏與劉輝相談甚歡的秀麗，心中不禁涌起一陣酸澀。

最重視二人如今相處融洽，本該是一件愉快的事情。

靜蘭搖搖頭，抬首凝視迷蒙的蒼穹，如曇花一現的霜月又浮現在腦際中。千百迷團集于霜月一身，碧州迷案的重要綫索從此消逝，同樣讓人難以接受。

沉思之際，眼中的事物仿佛逐漸扭曲、變形，然後天旋地轉。

「霜月的劍有毒。」靜蘭瞬間明白過來，暗叫不妙。他的手背正是在酒樓糾纏時被霜月的長劍所傷。

現在才察覺，似乎已經遲了。他竭力支撑著自己，試圖回到房間，不讓秀麗和劉輝擔憂，可是眼前的黑暗依然逐漸地擴大……

他感覺不到碰撞到圍欄時的痛楚。

雨落在臉上，也沒有涼意。

一墻之隔，紅府門外，綠色身影駐足凝視著大門，似乎要看透大宅內的一切。

那是一名年輕女子，碧綠瞳仁，碧綠襦裙，手撑翠綠油紙傘，宛如雨中青玉。偶爾行人路過，均不由得放慢腳步，多瞟她幾眼。

佇立良久，女子終於伸出手，作出敲門的姿勢，而後又放下。

「吱——」大門竟然「自動」打開。

開門的是面相和善的中年男子。這大宅如今只有三人居住，男子無疑便是男主人——紅邵可。

「姑娘，可有事登門？」邵可柔聲詢問。

像這樣的破府邸，沒有要事怎麽會有人光臨？

「劍……有毒。」女子遲疑半晌，斷斷續續吐出三個字。

邵可並未答話，臉上浮現出一絲訝異。

天下間，真正巧合之事少之又少。這女子似乎知道他正為解毒而煩惱，顯得非常可疑。

「沒有……」女子像在選擇措辭，又像是初學言語無法流暢說話，「沒有大夫……可以……救他。」

「請問你所指何人？」邵可單刀直入。

女子沉默良久，才再度說出三個字：「茈……靜蘭。」

「請進。」邵可稍微側身，讓出一個人通過的位置。

他固然不知道，靜蘭是否認識眼前的女子，但正因爲可疑，更要請她進去詢問清楚。更何況，此時他業已察覺到，一股殺氣從紅府周圍透入。

女子從容經過邵可身邊，手中不知何時已握住一把散發著幽綠色光芒的短劍。

邵可神色凝重，眯起來的眼睛驟然睜開。他身經百戰，自是瞭解這樣的殺氣只有職業殺手才會有。細絲般的光芒掠過樹梢，他暗中揚手打出了幾枚銀針，試圖瞭解殺手的數目。

「十個。」女子神態平靜，仿佛早有準備。

見行藏敗露，殺手們一涌而上，無不針對女子而來。邵可決定按兵不動，觀察著女子如何應對。

女子依然鎮定自若，白皙的臉上沒有半點驚惶之色。她手腕一轉，舞動紙傘擋下攻擊，身法輕盈宛如花間蝴蝶。緊接著，紙傘猛然收起，綠光穿透雨絲，兩名殺手隨即倒下。這女子的劍法不像其楚楚可憐的外表，反倒辛辣無比，每招必刺要害。轉瞬間，黑影掠過，女子身後又一名殺手倒下，喉嚨插著一根黑色羽毛。

羽毛重量輕，若非使用特定的內勁，根本無法用以傷人。作為殺手，邵可無疑是大前輩，幾個回合便能判斷出，這女子在殺人方面比那群黑衣人要技高一籌——不僅手法嫻熟，而且姿態優美。

殺人終歸是殺人，如果生活美滿，誰會願意走這修羅道？與之相矛盾的是，女子身上的衣飾絕非尋常人家所有。此時此刻，對於她的身份，邵可有了一些推斷。

「姑娘，倘若你有要事就先走吧。」如今紅府內有當今聖上，任何閃失都擔當不起，邵可終究不能一直袖手旁觀下去。

女子趁著空隙離開了包圍圈，幷向邵可作了一揖。

且說靜蘭的房間裏，已經好幾個大夫進出了，可無不搖頭走出房的，就連御醫也束手無策。

劉輝來回度著步，不過步調幷沒有什麽規律可言，足見他心中的焦躁。秀麗則一直守在靜蘭的床前，默默看著來回走著的劉輝，看著進來又出去的大夫，琥珀色眸子因爲擔憂而難顯平日的光彩。

外面突如其來的打鬥聲驚動了秀麗和劉輝。

「外面好吵？不會我父親跟別人打架吧？」秀麗從來不知到自己父親會武功，甚至覺得溫和的父親跑去打架仿佛是天方夜談。

「我去看看。」

說罷，劉輝打開房門，迎面便見綠衣女子站在門口。然後，他露出了見鬼般的表情。

秀麗此時同樣瞪大眼睛，張開嘴唇卻是說不出話來。過了半晌，她才困惑地問：「霜……霜月？」

無論體型或是五官，女子都與霜月如出一轍，又或是說她的外貌如同幽菀。一個人與另一人相象不奇怪，有三個人相似彼此又不是三胞胎也可算是天下奇聞了。

女子搖了搖頭，向二人行了個禮。她沒有說話，不顧目瞪口呆的二人，默默地走到靜蘭的床前。她彎腰，探了一下靜蘭的脉搏，又看看他的面色，才緩緩道：「毒……快滲入心脉了。」

「那麽說他不就快……」劉輝實在不想也不敢道出哪個「死」字。

「且慢，姑娘到底是什麽人呢？」秀麗雖然擔憂，却倒還清醒。

「可以……救他的人。」女子也不多解釋，說完就注視著他們，似乎在等待他們離開。

劉輝和秀麗對望一眼，然後均表示要留在房間。女子又花了好些時間才把二人請出房間，半威脅半強硬地。她心裏明白，一旦用藥便會泄露身份。

確認門已關好並反鎖，她才從懷裏拿出一個小瓶，將藥粉倒進茶杯，加水用銀針調勻。服藥的人毫無意識，喝下藥湯時難免要灑出一些，她不得不將分量加大兩倍。

「已經是最後的了。」

讓對方服藥又是好一番功夫，若非她不願冒風險，倒還真希望那兩人能留下。擦掉對方嘴角滲出的綠色液體，她輕歎一口氣，在床邊坐下來。

房間裏一片死寂，她把玩著空藥瓶，往事一點一滴浮上心頭。母親若知道她獨自坐在陌生男子的房間裏，定然責備她不知廉恥、不顧體統；若是知道她還服侍過對方喝藥，怕是要罰她跪上三天三夜。她曾以為這些規訓已是此生最沉重的枷鎖，直到她見識過這人世間的腐臭。

距離約定的日子業已過去幾天，迎接她的只有冷雨。她只是晚到了幾天，面對的便已是死別。學會了說謊，學會了偽裝，學會了逃亡，仍舊贏不了如影隨形的黑暗。

溫熱的淚珠落在手背上，她沒有察覺到。

雨打在窗格上，發出微弱的聲響。

靜蘭緩緩睜開眼，目光循著雨聲徘徊不定。意識朦朧間，他「捕捉」到一張梨花帶雨的面容。不是秀麗，亦不像為他而落淚，但他依然不由自主地伸出了手。

「幽菀？」靜蘭說出記憶中的名字，指尖拂過她的臉頰。

她一下子站起來幷後退幾步，宛如受驚嚇的小動物。只是轉瞬之間，她又鎮定下來，回答剛才的問題：「嗯，是的。」

「第一次聽到你說話呢。」靜蘭撐住床沿坐了起來。

「那件事之後……稍微嘗試了一下。」幽菀轉過身，背對著靜蘭，「我走了。希望……以後不要再見。」

話畢，她去拉開房門，靜蘭沒有看見她的神態幷不那麽自然。

門剛打開，秀麗和劉輝隨即進來。

「太好了，你醒過來！」劉輝見靜蘭此時並無大礙，此前臉上的陰雲蕩然無存。

幽菀微笑，側身跨過門檻，欲要離開。

「姑娘請留步，有件事我希望確認一下。」這時，邵可竟然站在了走廊上，「請問姑娘與碧家有何關係？」

幽菀怔住，正欲邁出的脚步收了回來，碧綠的眸子裏掠過了一絲不安。


	5. 你與我相似

「沒關係。」幽菀沒有回頭，生硬且冷淡地回答。

因為邵可的發問，在場所有人的目光都落在她身上。

風掠過，帶來幾縷雨絲，壓抑的氣息幷未被春雨洗刷掉。

邵可微微一笑，以柔和的語氣道：「我只是好奇，如有冒犯，望姑娘見諒。此時出去只會倍加危險，姑娘不妨考慮下在這裏稍作休息？」

幽菀充耳不聞，只是往紅府外走著。

「既然有人加害于姑娘，我勸你還是留在此地爲妙。」一直一聲不吭的劉輝說話了。

幽菀的步伐驟然停住，緩緩轉過身，略帶譏諷地道：「聖上都開金口了，我哪敢不遵從？」

此言一出，眾人皆暗暗吃驚。劉輝從未表露過身份，此女亦理應不曾進入王宮，她就只憑觀察便判斷出對方為一國之主？

實際上，幽菀自己亦很清楚，留在紅府遠比在外漂泊安全一些。更何况在劉輝開口的時候，一個念頭在她心中生成。于是，她便决定暫住在紅家。

翌日，細雨不再，一縷陽光從雲縫裏漏下，庭院裏的景物經過微雨的擦拭顯得晶瑩細膩。

幽菀的藥十分有效，靜蘭已經完全復原。他見天氣尚可，便至院子散步，却見邵可已坐在庭院中喝茶。

「喲，是靜蘭啊，要喝茶否？」邵可舉了舉手中的茶杯，依然是一副和善的樣子。

「不，不用了，謝謝。」靜蘭看了一看邵可手中的「茶」，勉强地笑著說。

邵可從容地喝了一口，緩緩道：「那位姑娘名幽菀對吧？若是姓碧的話，她的名字就完美了。」

靜蘭豈會聽不出邵可話中的意思？他搖頭否認道：「她斬釘截鐵地告訴我，她不姓碧。」

「碧家多年以來擅長于文，習武之人甚是罕見，幾乎沒有見過。」邵可將茶將最後一口茶喝下，像講故事般訴說著，「其實世人只知其一不知其二。貴族門第多有隱秘之事，旁人只見其光彩，不見其暗晦。」

邵可沒有直接說什麽，但靜蘭明白邵可心中已有答案。

「多年前我遇見過她，當時她只是個小孩……」

「那時她已經不能說話，可能是受了驚嚇……」

告別邵可後，靜蘭沿著回廊走著，心裏却頗不平靜。那些話語在他的腦海裏揮之不去。爲什麽要告訴他這些？倘若這就是真相，自己還能去緝捕她嗎？

樹上，素白的李花在風中搖曳。樹下，幽菀獨自站著，呆望著李樹。人雖在此，思緒已遠飄，愁眉深鎖。縱然當時信誓旦旦，但她清楚今後將會荊棘滿途，或許斷送生命也無法實現諾言。

「靜蘭？」幽菀察覺到背後的腳步聲，遂轉過身。

靜蘭躲開她的目光，一時間不知如何應對。

「我住進來真是格格不如啊。」幽菀的嘴角勾起一道平緩的弧。

靜蘭乾脆單刀直入地道：「恕我冒昧，老爺說，你不再是碧家的人，不知是否真有此事？」

「唉——」幽菀輕輕嘆了口氣，「我姓碧，從前是，現在是，以後是。我體內所流的是碧家的血，那是我無法否認的事實。可是，那又如何？」

她的聲音裏，透著一絲絲的無奈，帶著一絲絲的哀婉。以前是，現在是，以後能否是却無法預料。她知道自己所選擇的路與她的血統無關，家族裏那些流著相似血液的人「下手」之時只會比陌生人更狠毒。

靜蘭沉默，眸子裏流過一抹悲傷。即便他現在姓茈，他流著的依然是王族之血，他依然是紫家中人，不能否認，不能抹殺。那又如何？生於王家，他體會過親族相殘的惡毒與慘烈，如今他只能逃避，在他自以為的「世外桃源」裏保存下僅有的自尊心。這一點上，幽菀猶如一面鏡，殘酷地將自己內心深處照得一清二楚。

不對，他所認識的幽菀斷然不會是眼前之人。面前的女子氣質依舊，可眉宇間隱隱透著哀怨之氣，仿佛心藏怨恨，這與當日的開朗單純截然不同。

「有什麽可以讓紅家幫助你的嗎？」本來靜蘭是想說自己的，但話到嘴邊就變成了紅家。同時，他亦正奇怪自己今天竟然如此好心。

「爲什麽不是說你呢？」幽菀似乎看出端倪，而且還直言不韙。

素來只有他挖苦別人，此刻反被挖苦，靜蘭頓時覺得有些不舒服。雖然沒有說什麽，但他的目光也沒有之前那麽溫和了。

「我說了不中聽的話麽？抱歉。」

「也不算。如果是她，確實會比較直接。」靜蘭口中的「她」便是三年前所見的幽菀。

「她？」

「沒什麽。」靜蘭別過頭，不再看幽菀。

幽菀也識趣地將自己銳利的目光移到李樹上，而後輕柔地道：「如果有什麽可以……嗯，請不要告訴聖上，我是碧家的人。我還有重要的事要完成，爲了碧家，爲了自己，我不希望聖上會知道。」

「單憑名字，你就已經是頭號通緝犯。以我的立場，我有什麼理由去幫你隱瞞？」

「哦，因為你剛才問有什麼能幫我。」

「你——」

「你想知道我是誰，想知道碧州發生什麼事，可是沒有真心想幫助我。」幽菀再度直視靜蘭，碧綠眼眸如一泓寒潭。

「在你看來，是這麼一回事麼？」靜蘭暗暗苦笑，衝口而出之言是真誠或假意連他自己都無法斷定，「我對你曾經做過的事毫無興趣，只在意你將來要做的事。你為何要接近我們？」

幽菀微微一愣，繼而搖搖頭：「我對秀麗小姐毫無興趣。」

她提到的只有秀麗。

靜蘭沒有說話，亦沒有拒絕她最開始的要求。

清風劃過，幾瓣李花無聲飄落。

幽菀緩緩從靜蘭身邊走過，衣袂下綠光閃爍。

電光石火之間，靜蘭驀然轉身，寒光擦著他的手臂而過。他動作迅猛，閃避的同時右手已用力握住幽菀的手腕。伴隨清脆的聲響，利刃墜地。

「你若要取我性命，又何必替我解毒？」說話時，靜蘭另一隻手已搭上她肩膀，將其整個人壓制在柱子上。

幽菀皺了皺眉，露出一絲痛苦的神情，但沒有回答他。

此時，靜蘭身後響起熟悉又困惑的聲音：「靜蘭？我打擾你們了嗎？」

「不是，呃……」面對似乎沒有發現「凶器」的秀麗，靜蘭一時間不知從何解釋，鉗製幽菀的力度無意中放鬆不少。

見狀，幽菀輕輕笑了一聲，非但沒有趁機掙脫掣肘，反倒故意保持姿勢等待靜蘭主動放手。

如果排除其他因素，她笑起來的模樣頗令人心醉神迷。然而，靜蘭此刻只覺怒從心上起，又無可奈何。他只能默默鬆開手，並用眼神警告對方別再節外生枝。

幽菀挪開半步，當著秀麗的面拾起裙擺邊上的短劍。她站在靜蘭身邊，臉上笑意全無，話語如利刃般直直刺進他的心臟：「你比我想象中要強，卻見死不救。」

「不是的，靜蘭他是因為——」秀麗冰雪聰明，當下便猜到是怎麼回事。

「我知道，他是因為你。」幽菀擱下一句話便邁步離去。

她能夠理解，靜蘭當時只是竭盡全力地去保護珍視之人。她能夠理解，因為自己也是這樣的人。她無法對靜蘭見死不救，但怨恨依舊會滋長。怨恨自己為何能力太弱無法及時趕到，怨恨他為何眼中只有紅秀麗。

「阿菀小姐，你是打算一直等二王子的吧？要是過幾年他們送你入後宮就很難辦呢……啊，要不我代你進去？反正我還沒有喜歡的人，然後這樣一來你等上一輩子也沒關係。哎呀，別別別，小姐你別哭啊！」

「阿菀，我在貴陽遇上個不錯的人呢。」

「他會助我們一臂之力的，我相信他。」

「她」銀鈴般的聲音已淡出記憶，娟秀的字跡亦將漸漸模糊。

她不會相信茈靜蘭。

這個地方已經沒有她的同伴。


	6. 光與暗同在

午後，城墻腳下，鴉鳴在林間迴響。

靜蘭推開厚重的石門，寒冷氣息撲面而至。沿著石階往下走，漸見四壁之上都結了厚厚的冰。陰森的感覺在這狹小的空間裏徘徊，仿佛永遠無法散去。這裏，就是彩雲國傳說中存放可疑尸體的地方。

地下室裏，一排排晶瑩的冰棺冒著寒氣，一具具僵直的遺體吐著陰寒。靜蘭一踏進此地就不禁打了個寒顫。不說室內溫度，就那氣氛便已讓人背脊發涼，無怪乎秀麗不樂意來此地。

「得罪了。」他自言自語著，小心翼翼地推開放在地下室最裏面的冰棺蓋子。

冰棺內是霜月的遺體，除了蒼白的臉色，她看似只是在沉睡。到底霜月是幽菀？還是幽菀是霜月？又或是她們各不相干？與幽菀一模一樣的容貌讓她的死更添幾分詭秘。

「霜月，如果你知道什麽就告訴我吧，不要再讓小姐爲難了。」靜蘭又一次檢驗尸體，不過依然毫無收貨。致死的是烈性毒藥，身體有數不清的舊傷，喉嚨曾經被灼燒過……這些，他早就從仵作那裏聽說過。

「看來你很喜歡秀麗小姐嘛。」清如銀鈴的聲音突然在靜蘭背後響起。

在這種地方聽到這聲音，靜蘭頓覺毛骨悚然——那是幽菀的聲音。他不自覺地瞥一眼冰棺，而後轉身看著站在角落的女子。

「真是白天見鬼了。」靜蘭的語氣宛如墻上堅冰。

幽菀對譏諷充耳不聞，而是款款走到冰棺旁，伸手輕撫棺材外延，眉宇間透露著溫柔和哀傷。

「你認識她？」靜蘭聯想到自己被偷襲後她所說的話。

「初次見面，我叫幽菀。」幽菀幷沒有正面回答靜蘭，却對著霜月道。

「你的短劍跟霜月的長劍是同一款。故意激怒我，對你有什麼好處呢？」靜蘭的語氣沒怎麽變，但只要是正常人都能聽出其中的諷刺。

幽菀擺在棺延上的手掌驀然收緊，可隨即又放鬆。以剛才的語氣，靜蘭認為自己在戲弄他不足為奇。只不過，那種被居高臨下嘲諷的感覺，讓她想起些不快的往事。

記憶深淵裏徘徊著她厭惡的聲音：「跟那些暴民站在一起，對你有什麼好處呢？他們能給予你錦衣玉食，還是甚于彩七家直系千金的地位？」

「彩七家直系千金如今就在大牢裏，這就是你給予我們的嗎？」

「歌梨在畫中藏『反詩』妄議朝政，此等大逆不道論罪當誅。她如今還活在大牢裏，不正因為她是彩七家的直系千金？」

「說得也是呢，若是平民百姓，早就生不見人死不見尸，對不對？」

「哼，婦人之見……說吧，你到底是被是哪個小子蠱惑了？身體早已不乾淨了吧？你現在還能留在本家，都是因為我，你若一再忤逆，便休怪我無情。」

冰棺的寒氣滲入掌心，仿佛要把血液凍結。

「那你又能怎麽做？」幽菀抬起頭，盯著靜蘭。

「錚——」靜蘭將干將架在她頸項上。

幽菀不避不躲，仍然注視著靜蘭，似乎在無聲地譏笑他。從她碧綠色瞳孔中，他隱約看見自己的臉從平靜轉向慍怒。

「你認爲我是誰？霜月嗎？」僵持了一會，幽菀才冷笑道，「你既然對我的過去沒興趣，那便沒必要追問。哪怕是為了秀麗小姐，你也應當知道得少一些比較好。」

寒霧中，靜蘭仿佛看見一張有著豁達笑容的臉與眼前女子的臉合而爲一。不知不覺間，他握住干將的手越來越用力，手指節也有些發白。

「我認識的幽菀，雖然不能說話，但絕對不是你這般的惡劣。」

「真抱歉，我現在說得挺流利的。我唯一沒有騙你的是，我名為幽菀，碧幽菀。」幽菀仍然直視著靜蘭。她要看清楚眼前的男子到底是怎樣的人，想知道霜月的微笑是否值得。此時的她不會預見到，自己的目光從此沒能離開他，一年、兩年、十年、二十年……一直一直。

「你以爲我只是在威嚇你？無論你過去做了什麼，只要變成小姐的絆腳石，我就不會手下留情。」靜蘭同樣很討厭被人用審視的眼光看著，這眼光同樣令他想起不愉快的往事。

「我不怕死，但很抱歉，我現在還不能死。」如此說著，幽菀平靜地伸出手，並非拔劍，而是握住干將。

殷紅的血滲出指間，緩緩會聚成血滴落下。她就如此，在怔住的靜蘭面前把干將挪開。

「有光明的地方就一定有影子，而我將會是那個影子。」

靜蘭目送幽菀的身影消失在階梯的盡頭後，又低頭凝視著干將，上面的血已經凝固。劍身輕微地顫動了幾下，他沒有察覺。

「不是，至少小姐……擁有的只是光明。」

那麽，他或許便成爲了那光明背後的影子。

他對「真相」不感興趣。即便知道那些腐爛了的「事實」，他自問亦無法去挽救什麼。如今他能夠盡力保護的，唯有劉輝和秀麗一家。某種程度上，他認同幽菀那句「知道得少一些比較好」。最大的問題是，劉輝和秀麗是會被「真相」引誘的人。

走出地下室時，靜蘭才發現天色已晚，心中暗叫不妙，回到紅府恐怕秀麗又要教訓他了。他隨即笑了一下，不知什麽時候，聽秀麗說大道理似乎成了他的惡劣嗜好。

他沒有料到，踏進紅府時，聽到的幷不是秀麗的怒吼，却是劉輝有氣無力的怨念之音。

「發生什麼事？」靜蘭望向秀麗。

不等秀麗回答，劉輝搶先道：「我拖了整整一年，這幾天終于拖不住了。秀麗啊，你怎麽就不緊張一下？」

「我一直都想劉輝有個好妃子啊。」秀麗微笑喝茶。

她沒有發現，自己的笑容有些勉强，縱然知道這麽一天總是會到來的。

「我的妃子就只有秀麗你啊。」

「我現在是官吏，也沒有請辭的打算哦。」

「我明白，正因為明白才會有煩惱。後宮不得干政是我答應悠舜定下的，現在我也不認為這有什麼不好。可是——我還是希望你能稍微悲痛一下呀。」

「我該怎麼說呢？」秀麗揉了揉劉輝的頭髮，「我啊，只是沒有辦法用王妃的身份留在你身邊，但我會以官吏的身份與你在一起，盡我所能支持你。」

見沒有自己插話的餘地，靜蘭心不在焉地翻閱桌上的文書。這文書便是仙洞省長官的「催婚」奏折，末尾還有各家宗主和門下貴族的署名。碧家宗主那一行，簽的不是他記憶中的名字，直系貴族當中也沒有碧歌梨和碧珀明。

其他人反對或沒興趣而沒有署名很常見，靜蘭更在意宗主的名字。宗主通常由嫡長子繼承，像紅家當下這種情況其實非常罕見。在他記憶中，碧家宗主可還沒有老到管不了事，況且即使去世了也該由珀明承襲。珀明志在仕途，讓出繼承權也有可能，按照順位那應該是……

「靜蘭？」秀麗的手掌在他眼前晃了晃。

靜蘭回過神來，見劉輝正準備返回王宮。他連忙起身相送，又私下說了幾句話安慰弟弟。

待劉輝登上馬車，靜蘭回到客廳，沉聲道：「小姐，你這樣說劉輝會傷心的。」

「我沒有他想得那麽好，也有陰暗的地方。」秀麗放下茶杯，臉上浮現出內疚的神色，「無論剛才把話說得多漂亮，我都只不過是在結為連理和實現理想之間選擇了後者，選擇了我自己的『私心』。」

靜蘭楞了一下，繼而搖搖頭，道：「我認為小姐剛才說的話沒有錯，聖上想必也是這麼認為才有了決定的。有些事，確實只有身為官吏的你才能為他做。」。

「有時我會想，如果他不是國王該多好。可是這樣一來，我說不定就無法遇見他，更不會有機會參加國試。」

「若事情都能十全十美，會遭天譴的。」

「哈哈……那我還是希望藍家的十三姬能當他的『太陽』吧。」

見秀麗笑出來，靜蘭稍微放下心。

對於他而言，秀麗的笑容便是「太陽」。


	7. 軟弱

一晃半月，時間在風平浪靜中流逝。

朝堂未再收到碧州州牧的正式消息，坊間則傳聞碧家宗主協助州牧平定暴亂，士兵浴血奮戰終將暴民盡數緝捕，百姓見生活重回正軌皆歡欣鼓舞。幽菀依舊寄住在紅府，非常自覺地接受秀麗一家的「監視」，可誰都撬不開她的嘴巴。她每天都會外出，剛開始她總被各種可疑人物尾隨，漸漸地那些人越來越少。靜蘭懷疑他們被幽菀逐個殺掉了，不過邵可說她身上沒有「殺氣」。

幽菀倒沒有白吃白住，經常替秀麗做些雜事，卻因此曝露出其貴族千金的本質——做出來的飯菜讓靜蘭一度以為她惡意下毒。待眾人都認為她被灶君下過詛咒後，她所做的菜卻忽然不再虛有其表，連味道都能「登堂入室」。

「該說這傢伙一開始就是假裝好呢，還是說她學習能力強大好呢？」靜蘭望著桌上的菜餚，沒有動筷子。

「哎呀，無論如何，我工作忙不過來的時候，總算敢把廚房交給她了。」秀麗夾起一個色澤漂亮的蝦仁，臉露欣慰的表情。

「她該不會就等這個機會下毒？」

「你想太多啦。」

「你們說的話我都能聽到。」幽菀面無表情地將青菜夾到碗中。

一剎那，她心中有過某種念頭。

如果能像這樣一直平靜生活下去……

唯獨這種可能性不會存在。

翌日，春雨停歇，陽光將嫩葉上的水珠照得流光溢彩。 

「聖上還是答應了嗎？」幽菀梳理著秀麗長長的頭髮，不緊不慢地問道。 

「大概是吧，今早聽靜蘭說藍府很熱鬧呢。」秀麗轉頭看著窗外，語氣似乎有點焦躁。 

「看來你還是喜歡他嘛。」幽菀微微一笑。

秀麗仰起頭，略帶不滿地瞪了她一眼。 

「小姐，我可以進來嗎？」靜蘭見將近午時秀麗還未出房間，終于找上門來。 

「嗯，進來吧。」 

靜蘭推開門便見幽菀站在秀麗身後，不由得皺了皺眉頭。如果是他，就絕對不會背向這個心懷鬼胎的女子。 

「我都說了對紅家一點興趣都沒有。」幽菀瞥了靜蘭一眼，仿佛看穿他的心思， 

「抱歉。」靜蘭隨口道歉，打算立刻結束話題。 

「你們在說什麽啊？」秀麗狐疑地扭頭瞧一眼他們。 

「沒什麽。」二人幾乎异口同聲。 

「今天難得休假，我們該出去走走嘛。」秀麗起身，拉著二人往外走。 

誰都明白今天爲什麽放假，誰都知道秀麗心裏是不舒服的。 

此時，藍家府邸熱鬧非凡，到處張燈結彩，仿佛在昭告天下藍十三姬要進宮。門前大街熙熙攘攘，途人不時駐足觀望，都試圖一堵未來王妃芳容。也不知道有意還是無意，秀麗偏偏就拽著靜蘭和幽菀來到這附近。

靜蘭見勢不妙，連忙道：「小姐，我們還是去市集走走吧，聽說大米最近降價。」 

「我也想看看十三姬呀，我還想向楸瑛道喜呢。」秀麗微笑回答，完全沒有改變方向。 

靜蘭未再阻撓，臉色却不太好看。明明不願意秀麗受傷，却每每看著她受傷。他唯一可以做的，只有追隨著她。

幽菀放緩腳步，走在靜蘭身旁，輕聲道：「這個時候秀麗小姐還打算努力工作啊。」

言下之意，秀麗是藉故讓楸瑛接觸她？這傢伙考慮到秀麗的情緒才跟過來？

「既然你看出來了，為何這次不逃掉？」靜蘭心念一動，不由得瞄一眼身旁的女子。

「順其自然罷了。」此刻的她看上去從容不迫，舉手投足如宮中女官般端莊嫻雅。

幽菀話剛說完，那邊楸瑛業已迎了出來，正與秀麗寒暄一番。

「想不到你會來。」楸瑛跟隨在劉輝身邊，自然熟知他與秀麗的關係。 

「我也想認識認識藍家小姐嘛。」 

「她這個時候應該在去往王宮的路上。呃——你不樂意去王宮參加冊封儀式吧？」 

「那好，我們跟你一起進王宮。」秀麗倒是一副興致勃勃的樣子。

她已經做出選擇，並將苦悶掩埋在內心最深處。倘若還有反悔的念想，便暗暗握拳，再次告訴自己：「我不去的話，劉輝肯定不會下定决心。」 

靜蘭和楸瑛對望一眼，均在對方臉上找到無可奈何。

如今看來，秀麗正裝打扮出門是早有準備了。

眾人登上馬車，一路上只有秀麗和楸瑛說著無關痛癢的話。靜蘭坐在幽菀對面，不時觀察她的神色。無論秀麗提到歌梨、珀明，還是宮人間的流言蜚語，幽菀全程面無表情，看不出她在想些什麼。

三月王宮櫻花盛放，粉色花瓣漫天飄舞。這片盛景很快便映入他們的眼中，各人是否有心情去欣賞又是另一回事。

秀麗不自覺地停下腳步，向花枝伸出手，幾片花瓣落在手背。

遇見劉輝仿佛還是昨天的事。

女子國試是因她而開啟的，無論如何她都必須在仕途上走下去。這是回應劉輝心意的唯一方式。

她垂下手，快步追上靜蘭等人。

眾人進入大殿時，裏面已經聚集了一眾貴族和官吏。

女子入宮為妃均需受封，儀式是隆重還是從簡則視該名女子的出身和受寵程度而定。傳說當今國王的生母只在偏殿受封，且無人觀禮。藍十三姬是庶出，沒能被本家撫養，還只以在同輩中的排位為名字，足見其不受重視。俗話說瘦死駱駝比馬大，她終究是數一數二的大貴族出身，受封儀式怎麼都不會寒酸。

當下，距離既定的時辰不到一刻鐘，本應進入殿內等候冊封的十三姬卻並未出現。朝臣貴族開始交頭接耳，紛紛猜測藍家的「公主殿下」是不是大擺架子，準備讓國王先坐下來等她。

靜蘭皺了一下眉，轉頭望向楸瑛。這一眼看過去，他便察覺到異樣，沉聲問：「那傢伙沒有跟在你們身邊？是從什麼時候開始的？」

楸瑛臉色一變，連忙將自家家僕拉過來，低聲吩咐道：「去看看十三姬準備好了沒有。」

「我到外面看一下。」靜蘭向秀麗交代一聲，匆匆跨出大門。 

他們都不確定幽菀從何時開始獨自行動，靜蘭自恃對王宮熟悉才出來四下搜尋。事情過於巧合，直覺告訴他，哪怕找不到十三姬，也要攔截住幽菀。 

他腦海中浮現出那天幽菀盯著自己說出那些的話時的眼神——冷漠包裹著憎惡，猶如幽靈仰望令其久困地獄之人時所顯現出的仇恨。她來到王都必定有所圖，留在紅府亦不會只是「順其自然」。

繞過正殿，穿過庭院，滿目枝葉繁花。偶爾宮人路過，只當他是值守巡邏的武官，點一下頭便匆匆而去。風掠過壓下新枝，落英紛紛揚揚，終被他與宮人們碾作塵。

靜蘭放輕腳步，將身形隱匿於綠蔭中。現在當然不是傷春悲秋的時候，他是隱約聽到了一些說話聲。

「我可找你找得很辛苦呢。」那是男性的聲音，像是威脅，又像是調情。 

靜蘭不好窺探他人閒事，然而眼下不能放過任何線索，遂循著聲源緩緩接近，越過枝葉放眼望去。 

宮墻投下的陰影裏，一個中年男子背對著靜蘭。他的左手按在墻上，將綠衣女子的去路完全堵死，遠看二人甚是親昵。

方才那些宮人走得如此匆忙，正是為了避免看見不該看的事？

靜蘭輕輕挪動腳步，又接近了一些，總算看到男子的側臉。對於這張臉，他同樣不陌生。前年朝賀，這男子熱情地跟秀麗搭話。再久遠一些，那人跟隨在當時的碧家宗主身後。

「名字叫什麼來著？」靜蘭暗自回憶，奏折末尾的署名隨即浮上心頭——碧言。

此時，話音再度從風中傳來。

「幽菀，看著我。」碧言的右手挑起了幽菀肩上的髮絲，「紅家的人怎麼樣？那位公子挺俊俏的吧？不過，可別忘記，只有我才會想念你想得親自來王都。」 

幽菀登時臉色蒼白，冷汗從額角滲出，仿佛在忍受極大的痛苦。想開口說話，可一句話也說不出。她只能咬著牙，瞪視碧言。 

碧言對幽菀的表情視若無睹，反而微笑著道：「你是能說話的吧，怎麽一句話都不說？我還想聽一下你那悅耳的嗓音呢。」 

「十三姬呢？」幽菀擠出一句話。 

「吃醋了？她怎麽比得上你的花容月貌？」碧言仍然在笑，帶有一絲輕佻，「你應該明白，我眼中只有你。其他的人生死，我向來不在意。」

劇烈的不適感阻攔靜蘭繼續旁觀。他繞過樹叢，現身於二人面前，冷冰冰地道：「聖上剛才還在問，為何不見碧家宗主前來道賀，原來是跟侄女敘舊誤了時辰？」

聞言，男子轉過身，神態鎮定自若：「我這就去向聖上請罪。」

靜蘭一動不動，似在等待他自行離去。

轉瞬間，碧言的目光在靜蘭身上轉了一圈。他沒讓場面僵持不下，而是當著靜蘭面，回頭在幽菀耳邊說了一句話。看到幽菀渾身發抖，這男人才滿意地離開。他步履輕盈，從容不迫，絲毫不懼所作所為被他人目睹，好像剛才所有一切都非他所為。

直到碧言從視野裏消失，幽菀才如釋重負，跌坐在地上。她的臉色依舊慘白，呼吸聲聽起來像窒息的人。

這些日子以來，靜蘭不曾見過她如此狼狽。他張開嘴唇，最終卻將所有話都吞回肚子裏，只剩下沉默。

「半個時辰……」幽菀忽然抬起頭，焦躁地催促靜蘭，「你只有半個時辰去找十三姬。」 

他頓感事態嚴重，舉步便走，但沒走幾步又扭過頭再次確認：「你一個人可以吧？」 

「沒事的……快去！」 

「你——」靜蘭欲言又止。

「難道……你覺得……我的事比藍家小姐的性命更重要？」幽菀扶住墻，勉強獨自站立起來。

「怎麼可能。」

靜蘭健步如飛地走了，沒有再回頭。

幽菀凝視他消失的方向，無聲地祈禱。她依然不會信任這個人，可她別無選擇，從一開始就沒有。


End file.
